The present invention relates to an effective, yet low cost remote system for alerting a user of the system to the delivery of mail to a specified mail receptacle, such as a mail box. The system has particular utility to apartment, condo dwellers, or to any user where the mailbox is centralized for a shared group of users, or is quite remote from the residence. The mail sensing mechanism is sufficiently sensitive to even a postcard, the lightest of delivered mail.
The prior art offers various remote detection systems, as reflected in the following U.S. Patents, but none offer the simplicity, effectiveness, and low cost of this invention:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,728, to Jones, teaches an automatic signal attachment for a security mail box which indicates when the mail box door is opened by activating an alarm. A magnetic release on the door and a pivoting platform within the mailbox triggers the alarm. The mail box allows users access from within a secured location and indicates delivery of the mail at a remote location. PA1 b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,945, to Novak, is directed to an alarm apparatus that immediately alerts mail recipients of postal deliveries made through a mail slot opening. The device is mounted adjacent the mail slot and has an activation lever, the distal end of which is in contact with the hinged, swinging door of the mail slot, and the proximal end of which has a contact switch retention means. As the door is opened, the activation lever rotates causing the retention means to release the contact switch resulting in the completion of a circuit and the sounding of an alarm. PA1 c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,843, to Deakyne, relates to an alarm housing mounted to an exterior side wall surface of an associated rural or house mounted mailbox. The system includes a switch arm having a roller cylinder mounted at a distal end thereof in engagement with the door portion of a rural mailbox, whereupon pivoting of the rural mailbox door to an opened orientation displaces the roller effecting closure of a switch within the alarm housing to activate visual and audible alarm structure. PA1 d.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,595, to Bennett, teaches a remote solar powered radio frequency transmitter assembly and radio receiving and signaling system to indicate delivery of mail. The transmitter means is powered by a rechargeable battery system which is normally recharged by solar cells located on the transmitter means housing. The transmitter means comprises an FM radio transmitter operating in the 49 Mhz band, with a signal strength sufficient for providing an alarm signal to be received at least 4,200 feet distant over unbroken terrain. Upon opening of the mailbox door approximately 30 degrees, a switch initiates a six (6) second operation of the transmitter means. A receiver is provided to detect the radiated signal, and to energize visual and audible signals in response thereto. Ten position DIP switches are provided at both transmitter means and receiver to vary the frequency of operation so as to minimize or eliminate interfering signals. The transmitter means is secured to the mailbox by a single attachment post. A jack plug and flexible cord are provided to connect the transmitter means and the switch. The switch is provided with a flat backing plate having a double sided adhesive for ease of installation. The audible alarm at the receiver comprises a digitally generated musical tune. PA1 e.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,612, to Cherveny, relates to a wired mail delivery indicator having a physical construction which forces any size of mail across a groove. Slope on the left vertical wall of mailbox slope of panel, and force of gravity cause mail to block a light beam. The light beam is generated by a photodiode emitter and detected by a photo detector. Mailbox and electronic circuitry contains photodiode emitter, photo detector, current limiting resistor and current amplifier transitors House and electronic circuitry contains power transformer, diode rectifier, and current sensor. House/mailbox connecting wire carries power and mail delivery information with two wires. PA1 f) U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,439, to Manian, is directed to a mail delivery signal device for detached, rural-type mailboxes wherein an elongated signal arm member, swingably secured along its lower end to a lower front portion of the mailbox so as to lean abuttingly there-against at its upper end, falls arcuately downwardly to project beyond the bottom or either side of the mailbox, selectively, upon the door being opened for the delivery of mail, thereby automatically notifying the recipient that mail has been delivered. PA1 g.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,543, to Binkley, teaches a remote mailbox alarm system comprising a mailbox unit and a house module. The mailbox unit comprises a position-sensitive door switch which activates timer circuit, a mail sensing circuit, and a transmitter located on an insert board insertable inside the mailbox. When activated, the mail sensing circuit energizes a light-emittng diode to emit infrared light waves that reflect off mail placed inside the mailbox and onto phototransistor which thereby causes the transmitter switch to energize. When the door switch is opened, the timer circuit allows the transmitter to continue transmitting for a predetermined period of time. Signals from the transmitter are received by receiver circuit which activates a speaker and a lamp. When the timer circuit times out, the speaker is deactivated while the lamp continues lit until energized by the pushing of reset switch. PA1 h.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,877, to Rush, is directed to a system for activating a light and music box in the home when mail is deposited in a mail box located outside the home, and for deactivating the light and music box when the mail is removed. Switch means is provided inside the mail box and a circuit is arranged to activate the signal devices every other time the switch means is closed. Additionally, a signal light is provided on the mail box to enable a visitor to find the proper home at night, and an electrically operated lock is provided for the mail box to prevent the mail from being stolen. PA1 i.) U.S. Pat. No. D-335,747, to Dearing et al., is a design patent illustrating a mail delivery indicator and holder. PA1 N-12 o'clock PA1 S-3 o'clock PA1 N-6 o'clock PA1 S-9 o'clock, PA1 N-2 o'clock PA1 S-5 o'clock PA1 N-8 o'clock PA1 S-11 o'clock
The above prior art describes and illusrates various complex systems for sending an alarm or notice to a user of the mailbox that mail has been delivered to the mailbox. The present invention offers a simpler, yet more effective approach to alert such users. The manner by which this approach is realized will become apparent from a reading of the following specification, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.